Geoffrey Wilder (Earth-616)
The Thieves (with his spouse), Thief, Chamber, Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore, Alex Wilder, Old Man Wilder | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Catherine Wilder (wife, deceased); Alex Wilder (son); Unnamed father ; Unnamed mother-in-law | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Wilder Estate, Malibu, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair = (shaved bald)Category:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Balbo beard | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Crime Lord | Education = High School | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | PlaceOfDeath = Marine Vivarium, Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | Death = Runaways #17 | Overview = Geoffrey Wilder was a crime lord, the father of Alex Wilder, husband of Catherine Wilder, and a founding member and leader of The Pride. | HistoryText = escaping after a robbery]] Origins Geoffrey Wilder was a small time thief living in Los Angeles when he and Catherine eloped against her mother's wishes. The Pride While escaping after a robbery, the couple was summoned by the Gibborim to be the "The Thieves" in the Pride with promises of power, wealth, and eternal life. Geoffrey then became the leader of the Pride. ]] As the leader of the Pride, Geoffrey used his influence, wealth, connections, and strategic prowess to rule the Los Angeles underworld, sacrificing to the Gibborim, protecting his turf, and disposing of threats to his power for a quarter of a century. ]] The New Pride Depressed after finding out about Alex Wilder's death, his friends from his online MMORPG began planning to bring him back. Together they researched the Pride and used the Abstract to cast a spell to retrieve Alex from the past before he died. During the ceremony, Oscar died and a young Geoffrey Wilder was summoned to the present instead of Alex. To gather more information about the Runaways, Geoffrey posed as Chamber using the Minorus' Chameleon Glamour Charm and joined a rival group of teen superheroes called Excelsior. Once the New Pride had gathered enough information, they directly confronted the Runaways and kidnapped Molly Hayes. Geoffrey offered to sacrifice Molly's soul to the Gibborim if they promised to reunite him with his wife. During the rescue, Geoffrey seemingly murdered Gertrude Yorkes. Furious, the Runaways captured Geoffrey, erased his memory, and sent him back to the past to avoid further impact on the timeline. Runaways and Death Although Geoffrey loved and was fiercely protective of his son, he often had difficulty communicating with him. After the the children of the Pride witnessed the Pride murder a young woman during the "Rite of Blood", they decided to run away from their parents. With their children on the run, Geoffrey and the Pride used their connection with the L.A.P.D. to find their children. Geoffrey framed Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru and Gertrude Yorkes for the murder of Destiny Gonzales and kidnapping of Molly Hayes. Karolina Dean and Chase Stein were specifically left out of the frame job to prevent anyone from connecting all the members of the Pride. Geoffrey continued to monitor for new of the children and press contacts for any possible news. Geoffrey and Catherine died in the Marine Vivarium with the other members of the Pride during the failed Rite of Thunder. | Powers = * Energy Projection: Geoffrey gained some type of energy blasting powers for a time. It is unclear if these were mystical or cybernetic enhancements. | Abilities = * Expert Strategist: Geoffrey was an expert strategist, skilled organizer, and criminal genius able to control and manipulate multiple organizations and individuals. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = and threatening to sacrifice a young woman to the Gibborim]] * Abstract * Chameleon Glamour Charm * Ring of the Abstract (formerly) | Transportation = * Leapfrog (formerly) | Weapons = * Wilders' Dagger * Various firearms | Notes = | Trivia = * Geoffrey doesn't like being called "Geoff" by anyone other than Catherine. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires Category:Mobsters Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Wilder Family